comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Douglas
Arthur Douglas (also known as Drax the Destroyer or simply Drax) was a Human Mutate bounty hunter who served as a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Defenders, as well as the Avengers. Biography Early life Arthur Douglas was born on January 18, 1968 in Washington, D.C.. Douglas said that he had a hard life and lived in poverty. Before he had reached the age of nine, three murders had occurred on his front lawn. As young as age 13, he was stealing automobiles. By age 17, Douglas was estranged from his parents and lived on his own. He became a regular bouncer for clubs until he was arrested after a fight that left two patrons injured, one of whom was rendered unconscious. After a trial, he was sentenced to one year of probation. After moving to Burbank, California he worked as a lifeguard and bodybuilder before pursuing a career in real estate. Around 2008, his wife Yvette, and daughter's Heather and Camille, were driving across the Mojave Desert from Las Vegas to Los Angeles when a spaceship carrying the mad extraterrestrial named Thanos passed overhead on a surveillance mission to Earth. Wishing to keep his existence a secret, Thanos destroyed the automobile in case its passengers had seen his ship, and then landed to make certain they were dead. Satisfied that they were, Thanos left. Unknown to the warlord, his step-father Mentor had been monitoring his activities on Earth to examine his son's latest handiwork. Mentor discovered that Heather Douglas was still alive, and took her back to Titan to be raised. She later returned to Earth as Moondragon. Douglas' other daughter, Camille, also survived but was instead found by some locals and the young girl was later put into foster care. Becoming Drax the Destroyer Mentor determined that the threat of his son Thanos could no longer be ignored and wanted to create a being of sufficient power to defeat Thanos. Mentor took Arthur's injured body with him as well and severely altered his DNA, granting him superhuman powers and turning his skin green in the process. Thus they created the being who would become known as Drax the Destroyer. Mentor blocked all of Drax's memories of his old life, instilling in him monomaniacal hate for Thanos. For years, Drax served as Thanos' nemesis, thwarting certain of the Titanian's plans, but never crushing Thanos himself. One particular battle between them led Drax to befriend Iron Man of Earth. An ally that he would come into contact with various times over the next few years. Later, Drax battled Thanos in order to stop him from obtaining the Cosmic Cube. He lost to Thanos, and went to the Avengers for help. Personality and traits Relationships Family Heather Douglas Pamela Douglas Romances Yvette Douglas Jennifer Walters Friends Rocket Raccoon Groot Peter Quill Gamora Frank Castle Ben Grimm Wade Wilson Mantis Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Drax was superhumanly strong, though his strength was currently only a fraction of what it once was in his most powerful form. At his peak, Drax could lift around 50 tons. Superhuman Strength: Upon his initial creation, Drax possessed superhuman strength sufficient to lift approximately 40 tons. Following his first death, and subsequent rebirth, his strength was increased to the point of being able to lift at least 100 tons. However, upon gaining possession if the Infinity Gem of Power, Drax gained almost limitless physical strength. Even after relinquishing the gem, his body had spent so much time absorbing the energy of the gem that his natural level of strength was increased to the point that he could still lift well over 100 tons without it. Superhuman Speed: In spite of his great muscular bulk, Drax could run and move at speeds that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Drax superhuman musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. As with his strength, his stamina was considerably lower than it once was. He could exert himself physical for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Stamina: Since the Power Gem increased Drax's strength, the overall efficiency of his musculature was increased as well. As a result, his body produced vastly less fatigue toxins than that of a human. He could exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue began to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Drax's body was harder and much more resistant to physical injury than a normal human body, though his physical resistance was much lower than before. He could withstand powerful energy blasts, exposure to temperature extremes, and great impact forces without being injured. Drax could withstand the rigors of surviving in a vacuum practically indefinitely and requires practically no food, water, or oxygen in order to survive. Superhuman Durability: Drax's body was highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He could withstand all the same physical rigors as his current form, though to a far greater degree. He could also survive indefinitely within outer space unprotected. He also required virtually no food, water, or oxygen while in possession of the Power Gem. However, while he still doesn't need nearly as much sustenance as a normal human, he needs more than previously required due to the loss of the Power Gem. Accelerated Healing Factor: In spite of his great physical resilience, it was possible for Drax to be injured. However, his physiology possesses the ability to heal injuries that would otherwise be fatal with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. The limits of his accelerated healing was unknown. For instance, it isn't known if he could regrow limbs or regenerate missing organs, or regenerate tissue that's been completely destroyed. Flight: Drax was capable of propelling himself through the air at tremendous speeds. He spent most of his time within space, however, and could achieve a maximum speed that was only slightly less than the Speed of Light. While within the atmosphere of a planet, Drax flew at vastly slower speeds so as not to cause planetary and atmospheric damage. Superhuman Senses: Drax had proven to have a superhuman olfactory senses. During the Annihilation event he was able to determine that Nova was a human like Cammi by sheer smell alone. Drax had also used this ability to recognize when weapons are about to be discharged in his area. And he was asked if this acute sense had picked up any of the cloaked Skrulls. Aura: During the "Annihilation" event, Drax displayed the ability to generate a type of form fitting "aura" around his body. The precise nature of this aura, or whatever it actually was, was unknown. While surrounded by this aura, Drax was able to punch through Thanos' chest and rip out his heart. It was possible that the aura can at least temporarily increase his physical strength to levels at least approaching his former level of strength. Since he only generated this aura while in close proximity to Thanos, it was also possible that he can only generate this aura when Thanos was near since Drax was originally created to destroy Thanos to begin with. Cosmic Awareness: He possessed a low-level form of cosmic awareness that allows him to track Thanos. Cosmic Energy: Drax could project powerful blasts of concussive cosmic energy from his hands, though the precise limit of the energy blasts aren't known, though they could shatter large metors. Abilities Drax was a more than proficient combatant. Drax was said to have mastered the alien martial art form called "Dwi Theet". He used this to defeat Impact, a master in six different martial arts, with ease. Arthur Douglas was also skilled in playing the saxophone. Weaknesses He was less intelligent and can be more easily manipulated. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutates Category:Americans Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty hunters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:Infinity Watch members Category:Secret Defenders members Category:United Front members Category:Selects members Category:Legion of the Unliving members Category:Musicians Category:Douglas family Category:Martial Artists Category:Bodyguards Category:Real estate agents